This invention relates to a practice projectile having a projectile jacket and a fuze which fires on impact.
A conventional practice projectile, particularly for artillery weapons is described in German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 35 31 688. In the practice projectile described therein, the base of the projectile is blown off by a shaped charge when the target is hit, and, as a result, from the opening obtained in this manner smoke escapes which is generated by a signaling charge for a better visual identification of the point of impact.
It is a disadvantage of the above-outlined known practice projectile that, among others, the manufacturing costs are relatively high because of the shaped charge and further, upon activation of the shaped charge a flash is generated which is excessively powerful as compared to live explosive projectiles. Further, the dismantling of the projectile parts also involves substantial expense.